On A Silent Night
by Temari 88
Summary: A series of smallish poems, without a defined timeline. Little flashes of life, lived together or alone; stolen moments, shared under the moonlight... *NaruGaa, implied shonen ai*
1. A Loved One

_Hi there: ) _

_With this first "poem" starts my collection of small moments between Gaara and Naruto! This one is in Gaara's POV._

_I hope you all will like it : )_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately…_

_-----------------_

_**- 1 - **_

**_A Loved One_**

**  
**

I enter the silent room,  
the only light, the shiny Moon.  
One of her rays softly caresses your lithe frame,  
half hidden away in the covers of the bed. 

Your beauty puts the Angels to shame  
and in this moment, frozen in time, I almost feel sad  
because in the world you are now,  
I cannot join you... I wish I could so... can you tell me how?

Your body lies within the curtain of deep sleep...  
your skin, at touch, seemscold as steel;  
your lips are tender, as I kiss them without a sound...  
my name, then, leaves your mouth: I am so proud.

I gently brush away the bangs from your eyes;  
here am I thinking, you are God's precious creation,  
fallen from the skies,  
and I swear I will forever be your protection.

So now, I sit on the ground  
and, while I realize what a treasure I found,  
I relish the feeling of your hand held in mine...  
and with the Sun starting to rise,  
with you so close to me, I am fine.

_**  
**_

_------------------_

_Ok, that was the first one! Please Read&Review: )_


	2. Nightmare

_Ok, this is the second one!_

_It can be seen in Gaara's as well as in Naruto's POV, anyway you like better (though, I thought of Gaara while writing it…) _

_--------------_

_**- 2 - **_

**_Nightmare_**

Here I am, surrounded by darkness that seems to never end.  
In the pitch black light... I see nothing, I hear nothing; I simply stand.  
The stillness of this place just chills me to the bone;  
through the blindness of my senses, I feel my breath froze in the air,  
all of my being is numb and everything is sore...  
why am I here...? It ain't fair.

I am afraid: an unearthly breeze blows,  
and it's like some ghostly hand that forces me to turn;  
fear, in my body, just freely flows,  
so fast I think I'll burn...

In the distance, now something can be seen;  
a vague sparkle of light, ephemeral and thin...  
it gives off a strange feeling, it's like it's calling me  
and I try not to listen to its lullaby, but it just won't let me be.

Slowly, I approach the source of the gleam;  
I realize I'm looking at a mirror: desolation and misery, its theme.  
The sight of what's in front of me, makes me shudder;  
the look of my reflection makes my heart flutter...

Somehow, I am mesmerized by this darker me...  
is that really what's inside of me? Is this what others see...?  
My hand reaches out on its own and touches the cool surface,  
I can't help but stare at the hopelessness reflected in those eyes:  
their emptiness send shivers down my back, my blood now cold as ice;  
I cannot believe I'm looking at this disturbing version of my face...

Behind the mirrored me, there's nothing but a dead land.  
Crushed under my feet, a bloody heart... crimson substance mixed with sand;  
a heavy black rain falls, drenching me aimlessly and soaking the ground.  
From the pools of dark waters, chains sprung up at once  
and to the soil, my frail soul, they bound.  
My only companion, the lack of sound  
and, as I hesitantly turn my back on it, I give the mirror one last glance...

_----------_

_End of the second poem! Thanks to all that'll read, hope you'll also review: )_


	3. A Painting in the Dark

_I'm here with the 3' chapter! :)_

_This one is in normal POV, 'cause it's a description (sorta)… I got inspiration for this one some time ago, while reading 'To Adore the Hellish' by Yellow Kiwi… ''_

* * *

_**- 3 -**_

_**A Painting In The Dark**_

In the moonlight, a picture is hanging on the wall,  
a beautiful yet unsettling scene enchants those who'd pass it by;  
it'd drown you in and make you fall...  
fall in a world that'd make you cry.

The scorching Sun, in the centre of the painting, shines mercilessly  
upon a dried up land;  
on the right side, a small boy has an outstretched hand, emotionlessly...  
his wrist is cut and torn: his blood drenching the broken sand.

The figure's other hand, still has a sharp knife  
in his tiny fist... fingers holding so tightly, they turn stark white;  
from the tip of the blade, little droplets of red liquid are the evidence of his sin.

The look in the boy's eyes is full of grief and solitude, a hint of madness hidden beneath the surface;  
his lips upturned and twisted in an evil grin...  
he seems to stare at the passers by in a haze.

* * *

_The end!_

_Hope you liked it! Read&Review!! :)_


	4. Christmas Eve

_Yo! :)_

_Here is the 4' chapter! This one can be seen as AU-ish, it is in Naruto's POV and there's a bit of always-good fluff!! XD_

_Here it goes!_

* * *

**- 4 -  
**

**Christmas Eve**

It's Christmas Eve...  
falling from the sky, millions of snowflakes are covering the road.  
Every which way I look, snowmen can be seen in the house's gardens;  
children happily throwing snow balls at their friends.

As we stroll down, down the street, faint echoes of Christmas songs  
and laughter reach our ears, becoming the background of our walk.  
The silence between us isn't uncomfortable...  
we need not to talk, for we understand one another simply through our eyes.

The day is about to end, but I don't care: just staying by your side, makes me content.  
Glancing up at the sky, the Sun is sinking below the horizon...  
I feel your gentle hand stroking my cheek, and I turn back at you...

Your eyes are always so full of love and devotion:  
just looking into them, I feel like floating high above the sky.  
With the snow slowly covering the world around us, I feel the luckiest person in the universe.

* * *

_Well, well… hope you liked it! :)_

_Read&Review!_

_See ya!!_


	5. Back to Hell

_Hello! :)_

_I'm here once again… the he!! XD _

_Ok, this lil' poem is pretty much personal, actually… but I think it could be good also to explain a bit more Gaara's feelings regarding his village (it's set before the chunnin exams, so he's still all angsty XP)_

* * *

**- 5 -  
**

**Back To Hell**

_Tic tac tic tac..._  
the clock is ticking; its noise is rhythmic.  
Its rhythm is hypnotic, enchanting;  
it adds to the Moon's spell.

_Tic tac tic tac..._  
every minute and every hour that pass by  
brings me farther and farther away...  
away from what had helped me forget.

_Tic tac tic tac..._  
nearing my destination, I feel like suffocating;  
I wanna run, I wanna escape!

_Tic tac tic tac..._  
the clock counts my return, sealing me to a world of pain:  
my home, my prison, my Hell.

_The end!_

_Hope you liked it! :) Read&Review, thanks!_


	6. Nearing Dawn

_Hi there :)_

_Ok, for this poem I gotta say this: I had already posted it some time ago, before thinking of posting a series of connected poems... so some of you might have already read it ._

_Ah, last thing, it's Gaara's POV_

* * *

_**- 6 -**_

_**Nearing Dawn**_

_  
_Sitting on the windowsill, just as I did these passed days,  
I stare out into the night, recalling the last few weeks.  
Since you're back in your hometown, I act like nothing happened,  
but it's difficult to do... when thinking of you.

As I look at the bluish light before dawn,  
a longing for your eyes, so much like this sky, comes over me;  
the thought of your tan skin and blond hair,  
makes the gaping hole in my soul ache.

My hand, slowly, traces the contours of my lips  
and, for a split second,  
I can feel the ghost of the kiss you gave me...

Watching the Sun rise, still in my room,  
I'm not feeling alone... though, I feel a bit lonely:  
I miss so much not having the warmth of your body next to me...

* * *

_**A/n.'s**_

_Hope you liked it! :)_


	7. Peace's Whisper

_This one is pretty sad..._

_I want to say again that those little things here have not a timeline, and they're not necessarily connected with one another_

_In this one, Naruto's POV, there's character death (more like suicide)..._

* * *

_**- 7**__** -**_

**Peace's Whisper**

I bleed... droplets falling to the ground;  
life is slowly fading from this body of mine: pale and cold.  
The heart, trapped in its cage,  
is growing tired of beating...

I am nothing but a vessel.  
The house to a soul that has long since stopped fighting,  
stopped trying and continuing to glow...  
there's only emptiness, replacing the former warmth.

Standing at the top of the hills that face the city,  
I gaze at the rooftops of what is supposed to be my home:  
buildings and parks, children with their parents...

Staring down, through the veil of the twilight,  
I say my farewell to the place to which I was no one.  
Stepping into the air, falling down but feeling high, I hear Peace whisper into my ear.

* * *

_**A/n.'s**_

_Please don't kill me...! '' I promise it was the only one with character death... (so far, at least)_

_Read&Review! :)_


	8. Slippery Fingers

_Here is the 'sequel' of "Peace's whisper" :)_

_Although I hadn't really thought of doing one, because the 7__th__ was supposed to happen before Naruto and Gaara met (or, in any case when they didn't know each other)._

_Well, this is Gaara's POV :)_

_Read&Review!_

* * *

_**- 8**__** -**_

**Slippery Fingers**

Under the rain of a springs' early dusk,  
I'm down on my knees, in the outskirts of my city...  
I watch the stars slowly filling the sky-  
a new shiny, light makes her appearance: you reside there now...

Between my hands and held near my heart,  
is a photo of you and me: the image of happier days.  
I'm begging for Time to turn back;  
praying for Fate to have mercy...

Feeling the frame of the picture pressed to my chest,  
tears renew their fall: flashes of memories keep coming back;  
the echoes of your voice and laughter resounding in my head.

Shudders plague my body: the faint remain of your warmth fading;  
you've just slipped away from my grasp, yet it's like a million years has passed...  
the tip of my fingers still tingle from your light touch...


	9. Precious Person

_Hi! :)_

_I'm here again! As promised, there won't be any more tragedy or character deaths (a bit of angst yes, though); anyway, this poem is pretty sweet :D_

_Oh, I wanted to thank all the reviewers!_

_This is in Gaara's pov (I've realised that most of them are, actually... :P)_

_Read&Review!_

* * *

_**- 9 -**_

**Precious Person**

In this cold night's weather, sky full of fluffy clouds,  
I hear a voice... in my head maybe, or maybe not: I'm not sure yet.  
I can't focus, at the moment, on what it is saying,  
'cause my being is trying to feel the world around me.

After a few minutes, a soft blanket is wrapped around my shoulders...  
two light and gentle hands over my chest, lovingly.  
I close my eyes and lean into the caress: I'm not shivering anymore;  
you sit behind me, holding me close: I feel safe.

The two of us sit in silence, watching the night roll by.  
You say nothing, as you turn me around in your tight hug;  
I don't fight, when you close the gap between us in a feather light kiss...

My arms fly to circle your neck: the need of feeling you against me, strong;  
so strong, indeed, that my embrace might be hurting you... yet, you keep kissing me softly.  
Again, that voice... now I hear what it's saying: "You've found who'll always be by your side".

* * *

_Hope you liked it! :)_


	10. You

_Hi there! :D How's it going?_

_Ok, another poem, da-da-da-daannn...! Hurray for a bit of angst! :P_

_I particularly like this one, 'cause it's basically a bunch of insults to someone I REALLY dislike U.U; oh, here there's some cursing, actually, but never mind: it adds to the picture! :D_

_Read&Review!!_

_It's Naruto's POV_

* * *

**- 10 -**

**You  
**

You're not who I thought you were...  
you pretended all this time: have you enjoyed yourself?!  
You've fooled me, and you laughed behind my back all along:  
are you satisfied with what you've done?

I can't stand to see your face again,  
I loathe everything related to you!  
Just hearing your name sends me on a rampage...  
rage flows in my veins, and it's like a disease...

There's no real cure;  
there's no real punishment that would teach you a lesson:  
bastards like you, think of others' lives just as a tool for their wicked games!

You used me, like a soulless puppet;  
and I was so stupid...! I was blind; I didn't see what was in front of me...  
I never said a word against you:  
why did I ever let you have it your way?!

I'm glad I've woken up, at last...  
'cause that way I've seen your true self, I've seen behind the facade:  
under that fake smile, was your very own filthy core.  
You know, I almost pity you... you dumb ass fucker!

Now, you're gone... and I feel immensely free...!  
I've finally opened my eyes;  
I can't help but wonder, how could I believe you?

You used me, like a soulless puppet;  
but I'm not blind anymore, I see clearly what's in front of me...  
I never said a word against you:  
now I've had enough of the way you acted with me!

I've seen behind the facade, seen through that false smile;  
your filthy heart sickens me, as I gaze at it.  
It's trying to beat whilst all the dirt that surrounds it, but you don't notice...  
I almost pity you... yes, almost but not quite.

I'm done crying: I won't waste any more tears on a piece of shit like you!  
The night you cast over me, is finally, finally over...  
in the distance, now I see the Sun!

* * *

_Any guess on who this person might be...?? I think it's pretty easy, if you remember that's Naruto talking... :P_

_Anyhow, hope you liked it!!_


	11. Touch

_Yo! :D_

_First of all, I wanted to say (although I've already replied to my reviewers) that the person I -erhm, Naruto- was referring to in "You" was Uchiha Sasuke... c'mon, who else could have been...?? LOL_

_Ok, now, the following poem is in Naruto's POV... and for the joy of Mariana-Sama, it contains subtle lemon (it IS there, it's just not explicit )_

_I'd like to thank Raidon Phantom, Mariana-Sama and Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare for thier reviews: THANKS SOOOO MUCH!! kiss_

_Read&Review! :D_

* * *

**- 11 -**

**Touch**

Every thought that run through my head, has stilled...  
right now, right here, the only thing I can do is letting myself go freely;  
I float, barely above water: my limbs are slowly sinking;  
fear does not visit me, though, 'cause you're beside me.

My lids long to slide closed as I feel your touch:  
pale, thin fingers, so lightly across my body, that goose bumps rise in their wake.  
the brush of your lips over my neck, on my mouth, over the tips of my fingers-  
fabulous shivers of pleasure running all through me.

I tangle my hands in your silky red hair: the fiery locks like the fire burning within me;  
your pale green eyes are darkened with passion and love,  
they pin me where I am, while the water around me is growing...

Now, you lean over my ear... I hear your soft voice caress the skin there:  
"Come, come to me; let me feel your soul near mine."  
I surrender at the sweet order: I let myself sink into the waters and fall into your arms.

* * *

_This one will have a 'sequel' :D even if more than sequel, it'll be more like Gaara's point of view..._

_Hope you like it! See ya!! :D_


	12. The Morning After

_Helloooo!! :D_

_Oook, this is the other side of the 'lemon'! _

_Here is implied that Gaara hasn't Shukaku inside him anymore, meaning he can slee__p! :P_

_On with it, watcha think? Read&Review!_

_Gaara's POV_

* * *

_**- 12 -**_

**_The Morning After_**

It's little past sunrise, when I wake up.  
I lay under the covers, remembering the dream I had last night;  
my lids closed: I see your beautiful face flushed bright red;  
my hands on your soft and pliant skin; your body shivering beneath me...

I hear again your broken voice calling me, as your hands hold me close...  
my body still shudders at the ghostly memory of your lips on my neck;  
the raw need that had filled the air yesterday, is now a lullaby made of affection,  
and I let myself float in this wonderful feeling.

I don't know how much time passed,  
but when I feel two arms tighten around my waist, I realize it wasn't a dream...  
as I look over at you, I see my own eyes reflected into your sky blue ones.

You smile up at me, and lean up to kiss me good morning;  
I close my eyes to enjoy entirely your lips...  
totally overwhelmed by the love that connects us.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! :D_

_Preview: the next will be about Gaara and his relationship with sleep... sound interesting??_


	13. Sleep

_Hola!! :D _

_I'm here with my 13th poem! GO ME!! XD_

_Gaara: Oh, c'mon... what do you think? We can read, thank you very much..._

_Me: Gaara what're you dojng here??_

_Gaara: I'm preventing you from rambling too much. You're annoying, you know that?_

_Me (smiling sweetly): Gaara...?_

_Gaara (not looking at me): Hn?_

_Me (still smiling sweetly): I always wondered... what do fear the most?_

_Gaara (turning to face me): What question is that? I fear nothing!_

_Me: You sure...?_

_Gaara: Of 'course I'm sure. And surely nothing you'd think of could scare me._

_Me (smirking slightly): Oh... I'm positive I could get you terrified..._

_Gaara (arching an eyebrow): Yeah? I'd like to see you try..._

_Me (smirk widening): I'll tell just this... close your eyes, imagine black clothing... a black _jumpsuite_, with a black sort-of-hat... a hat with _ears_... then, imagine purple make up... like _Kankurou's_ make up... and in the end... imagine yourself... WEARING ALL THAT!!_

_Gaara:_ runs away sceaming like a little girl.

_Me: Kukuku!! And he wasn't even dreaming...!_

_Read&Review! :D (or you'll find yourself dressed like Kankurou!!)_

* * *

_**- 13**__** -**_

**_Sleep_**

When I was little, it was hard for me to not fall asleep:  
my body was yet to get used to be deprived of its rest.  
In those years, I had a longing to be like others,  
and I didn't understand why I couldn't sleep...

As I grew up, I stopped thinking about that:  
it was so normal, spending the nights perched upon rooftops;  
all on my own, in a world unknown to everyone but me,  
observing the Sun rise from the endless desert in front of me.

After all what I've been through, though, now I find myself able to sleep;  
but, as when I was small, my body has to slowly adjust to this new occurrence...  
I'm glad, 'cause finally, I'm almost a normal person: almost, but not quite.

I still don't get much sleep: I always find myself watching the sunrise...  
and witnessing its bright colours painting the sand of my homeland,  
I can see, in my mind, a pair of blue eyes always smiling down at me as I wake up.

* * *

_Naruto: Oi! What have you done to Gaara??_

_Me (faking innocence): Oh, Naruto... nothing much, really. Why?_

_Naruto: Because I can't find him, and you're the last person who saw him..._

_Me (still acting as nothing happened): I see... well I did talk to him, actually._

_Naruto (eyeing me suspiciously): And...?_

_Me: I said that I could scare him shitless._

_Naruto: I don't believe you...! And what did you say??_

_Me (grinning): I just told him to imagine himself dressed like Kankurou... he was running like a mad man as soon as I finished talking. Mph! Very funny, indeed._

_Naruto (utterly shocked): WHAT?! GAARAAAA!! Where are you??_ Runs off too in search of the red-haired boy.

_Hope you liked it!! :P_


	14. Blood

_Hiya! :D_

_I'm here again after such a short while! :P I know it'd better if I get on with "D.B.S." scraches cheek smiling weakly__ but at the moment I can't really concentrate on writing a whole lot (y'know, I'm busy trying to prepare for my finals which, actually, start in 2 days... -.-)_

_Ok, what to say...? Ah, yeah! Since I wanted to change a bit, the main character in the following poem is... GAARA! :P (my, thanks to these things, I've realized how much I really like Gaara as a character: though him and Naruto stand in the same spot, Gaara is a tad bit higher; probably due to everything he's passed through...)_

_... Ehm, warnings? Not really... just a bit of angst and.. oh! Here Gaara still has Shukaku in him._

_Read&Review!_

* * *

**_- 14 -_**

**_Blood_**

Blood: the red substance of life, it flows in every creature;  
it pumps through their veins as the heart beats rhythmically.  
Blood: its strong scent fills the nostrils in mere seconds,  
its irony smell thrills me, and it awakens something within me...

I'm in some sort of trance: I see, and hear, and feel everything around me;  
in front of me, a terrified face: an unknown person, without any value- I run forward...  
and when I come to, a mist blinds my mind: I can't seem to remember what happened;  
I stare at the wall before me, without really focusing on the dark colour covering it.

A gasp behind me, snaps me out of my haze: turning around, I'm stuck in your eyes.  
I take slow steps towards you; you take in my appearance with a peculiar expression...  
I wonder why? Is there something wrong with me, my love?

The two of us are just centimetres apart: your deep breath tickling my skin;  
I reach out a hand at you... my thumb tracing the cheekbone...  
you sadly smile up at me, as you witness me looking at the mark I left: blood.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! XD_

_See ya!_


	15. Storm

_Hi there! :D_

_I'm here with yet another poem :P_

_This one in in third person POV and the protagonist can be both Naruto and Gaara, as you like best (though, it tends to be more Gaara...)_

_Anyway, read&review!_

* * *

**_- 15 -_**

**_Storm_**

The wind blows, its ghostly hand sweeping the streets;  
dust rises from the ground in swirling spirals;  
silence encloses the buildings, only the skies' roaring can be heard...  
every small creature in their own nest; every person in their own houses.

Black, dark, heavy clouds hover above the earth and,  
within a few seconds, rain is released from its prison...  
pouring down, that godly and sacred liquid,  
cleanse the thirsty soil with its tears...

On top of the highest tower, a lone figure, standing still:  
its' clothing shaking in the rough wind, hair swung back and forth;  
yet its face is like stone: silently watching the storm unroll.

This person, witness of the wrath of the nature been displayed,  
smiles shyly at the beautiful scenery and at the feral onslaught of thunders and rain...  
strong, exciting waves of electricity running through the body.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! :D_

_See you!_


	16. The Dark Side

_Hello!! :D_

_Finally my exams are over!! Now I'll be able to go on with my stories, especially with 'D.B.S.' (poor fic, let aside for so long...-sigh-)_

_So, to celebrate my freedom from high school (I still have to wait for the results, but I hope I made it! :P), I'm here with another poem: this one, for a change is not in Gaara's POV... the following -quite long- poem has a_ different _POV... let's say that is partly a 'normal' Naruto POV, and partly '_Kyuubi'_ Naruto's POV... it may have turned out OOC..._

_I don't know if it's clear, but go on reading and you'll understand! :D (hopefully)_

* * *

_**- 16 -**__  
_

**_The Dark Side_**

Have you ever hidden yourself?  
Hidden your true self from others' view...?  
If not,  
know that I envy you for that;  
if you did hide,  
I won't judge you-  
'cause I did, I do, the same.

Yeah, I hide myself-  
or better yet, I keep sealed away  
a part of who I am...  
it feels blue; it feels hot an' angry-  
it looses all control.

Outside, I'm calm and quiet;  
I laugh an' joke-  
how much of it is true?  
I'd like to see you guess...  
I bet you'd be surprised-  
sometimes, I myself don't know  
when all that has grown.

I listen to what they say to me,  
my expression controlled:  
understanding, smiling, grinning...  
I'm careful, as to not let what I feel seep out.  
When I hear that someone's hurt,  
sometimes I feel like laughing  
at their expanse...

Yeah, I hide myself-  
I take pleasure in dark stories,  
yet I act like they're awful.  
I say I'm sorry, yet I laugh mentally-  
yeah, call me cruel.

You see me,  
but it's just a small, little part;  
that is the  
pure an' innocent me-  
it's the weaker part of me...

The cute, lil' boy-  
dressed in white an' cream colors,  
falls victim of that  
other side...  
he's crushed under a pair of feet-  
a figure in blood-red an' black-  
laughter echoing eerily.

Yeah,  
I hide myself; the part of me  
that has no control.  
Yeah, I act most of times-  
I'm cruel.

* * *

_Soooo, how was it?? -grins mischeviously- _

_I think this poem came from my most bastard and sadic part!! Bwahaha! When I re-read it, I started laughing quite darkly and thought 'Woho, I _like_ it!'_


	17. Fainting, Escaping

_Hi there! :D_

_This poem can be seen equally in Naruto's as well as in Gaara's POV... actually it is quite personal, because the idea came to me while thinking about a friend of mine and my cousin, who are pretty 'familiar' with fainting ect..._

_Well, read&review :D_

* * *

**- 17_ -_**

**_Fainting, escaping _**

Sometimes, I wish I was of another world.  
I'd like to run away from this place,  
from the people that populate Earth...  
I want to go away, hide from both friends and foes.

Sometimes, I can't stand how people hover over me;  
the pressure upon me gets heavier,  
and I frantically search for a get-away...  
I look right and left, my breath coming in ragged.

The world around me is swaying, unstable...  
my ears hear nothing but a soft, buzzing sound;  
hands reach out at me and I try to avoid them: I'm scared.

Tugging at my shirt, I'm uncomfortable:  
it's like the wind is knocked out of me...  
I can't feel my body anymore: am I blacking out?

* * *

_Hope you liked it!!_

_See ya :P_


	18. Birthday

_Hello everyone! :D_

_Here goes another poem. It one is personal: I wrote it a couple of days before my birthday, this year :P _

_To be honest it should be the 20th poem, 'cause in my REAL collection this one turned out as the number 20... but since not all the poems I wrote suit Naruto, I took out some of them and as a result this one is the number 18..._

_Well, here we'll have Naruto's POV ('cause I don't see Gaara acting 'childish' :P)_

_Thanks to my reviewers!_ -gives cookies-

_Read&Review!_

* * *

**- 18 -**

_**Birthday**_

****_  
_It's two days to my birthday...  
I never really cared to celebrate that day,  
not with relatives nor with friends-  
I never had many of them, anyway.

But, maybe, this year is a bit different:  
somewhat... special... though I don't feel its importance, yet.  
I'm turning twenty this year.  
I'm leaving my teen days: I'll have to start acting more like my age.

I actually don't think much things will change, though:  
I like too much being my sometimes childish self-  
I'm only almost twenty, after all.

I like having fun;  
I'm not good at being "mature"...  
it's not my place, really, to act adult...

* * *

_Hope you liked it! :D_

_See ya!_


	19. Double Faced

_Heelloo!! :D_

_Just wanted to say that this poem is probably the shortest so far (along with 'Back to Hell')...! :P Barely over 70 words... wohoo :D_

_Uhm, this one is what I, personally, think about those beautiful (please insert heavy sarcasm) people who say something in your face just to "please" you, but that they don't think... I absolutely hate this sort of person, and would most likely return the favor with not-so-subtle insults hidden under a smile: I consider myself rather good at acting, if I have to :D but usually I say what I think (someone says I have a pretty sharp tongue, hehee)_

_Ok, just one more thing: it can be equally Naruto's as well as Gaara's POV_

_Read&Review! :D_

* * *

**- 19 -**

**_Double Faced_**

At times,  
I wish to just abandon  
everything an' everyone-  
the whole world.

I hate it  
when the people around me  
acts and smiles,  
only to turn their back at you.

People cheers you on;  
they praise your doing and your work-  
as soon as you're out of earshot, they change completely...

I despise those who act like that,  
but you know what?  
I don't really give a damn about what they think.

* * *

_That was it! Hope you liked it :P_

_See ya!!_


	20. You Make Me Feel

_Yo!! :D_

_Ok, ehm... I don't really have that much to say about this poem, except maybe that it's one of the sweetest I've written so far :P and that I quite love it ._

_When my friends read it, they starred at me wide eyed (almost) saying: "_You_ wrote it?!" or "Where's our Ylenia gone?!" LOL the fuss was just because I'm not usually all that romantic, y'know when in a movie there's too much romance or scenes so sweet it's like they stick to you... :P_

_Somehow, though, I manage to write fluffy things, when I'm in the mood :D_

_Ok, enough blabbing..._

_Gaara's POV (maybe it's safe to say that's OOC...? You tell ma :D)_

_Read&Review!_

* * *

**_- 20 -_**

**_You Make Me Feel_**

Our first time, was nothing but good... really-  
we both know it, and every time you remind me,  
I can't help the little smile on my lips...  
I'm kind of fond of all my memories of you...

It is so strange:  
I'd never have thought we would have ended up as a couple.

You-  
so open about everything; warm like the sun; your voice, oceans' song.  
Me-  
closed in myself; cold as the night of my home; my voice, low and much unused.  
Us-  
enemies, friends, lovers; nothing alike, we complete each other.

I remember hearing you talking with my sister, once...  
the topic had made you blush, remember?  
Embarassment covering your cheeks,  
my sister grinning slyly...

It is so strange:  
I'd never have thought of seening my siblings act that way.

You-  
so open about everything; warm like the sun; your voice, oceans' song.  
Me-  
closed in myself; cold as the night of my home; my voice, low and much unused.  
Us-  
enemies, friends, lovers; nothing alike, we complete each other.

In my mind's eye, I see our first date...  
there was a festival, in town-  
you were literally dragging me from booth to booth,  
always holding my hand in yours...

It is so strange:  
I'd never have thought of wandering the streets, feeling no hatred.

You-  
so open about everything; warm like the sun; your voice, oceans' song.  
Me-  
closed in myself; cold as the night of my home; my voice, low and much unused.  
Us-  
enemies, friends, lovers; nothing alike, we complete each other.

When you told me "I love you" for the first time,  
I stopped breathing for what seemed hours...  
you didn't hesitate: tracing my lips with your fingers-  
I was still as you kissed me...

It is so strange:  
I'd never have thought of hearing those three words.

You-  
so open about everything; warm like the sun; your voice, oceans' song.  
Me-  
closed in myself; cold as the night of my home; my voice, low and much unused.  
Us-  
enemies, friends, lovers; nothing alike, we complete each other.

I remember when I told you "I love you too"...  
the smile you gave me was the most beautiful I had ever seen.  
I then brushed your cheek lightly  
and kissed you back...

It is so strange:  
I'd never have thought of being able to feel all these emotions.

Since I've known you, I've changed so much-  
I can't even begin to thank you for that...

You-  
so open about everything; warm like the sun; your voice, oceans' song.  
Me-  
closed in myself; cold as the night of my home; my voice, low and much unused.  
Us-  
enemies, friends, lovers; nothing alike, we complete each other.

* * *

_That was it! :D_

_How was it? Hope good!_

_See ya! :P_


	21. Lullaby On A Sleepless Night

_Hello! :D_

_Oh girls (and guys, if anyone of you is out there :P) sorry about the delay, but something HORRIBLE happend to me... all my stories - ALL MY STORIES!! O.O - have completely DISAPPEARD from the computer - without me doing anything! - so I lost all my fics (especially the non-finished ones...!!) Plus all my other things (like, all the Nightwish's songs, all the pictures I had, all the videos and all the photos) have gone PUFF!_

_I'M DESPERATEEEEE!! Bwaaahhh...! ç.ç_

_Along with my stories, also my poems have met the disappearing destiny... BUT luckyly for me (and for you, readers and reviewers) I had most of them on paper, so I re-writed the following one just now... unfortunately, one of the lost (for now, I hope) poems was a REAL - but very sweet - lemon, unlike the one in "Touch"..._

_Ok, enough of the ramblings..._

_I want "Lullaby On A Sleepless Night" to be my contribution to this NarutoGaara (and viceversa) day! GO NARUGAA FOREVER AN' EVER! LOL The best couple in Naruto that'll ever exist!_

_Read&Review!_

_Oh! It's Naruto's POV... Canon/Shippuden-verse :D_

* * *

**- 21 -**

**_Lullaby On A Sleepless Night_**

At night, when I can't sleep  
I lie here in bed...

The house, in this hour,  
seems cold and empty.  
The freezing air coming in from the window  
caressing my limbs- on top of the covers...

The wind's bittersweet voice  
echoing through the corridors-  
I turn my head towards the door...  
waiting and hoping for it to open.

At night, when I can't sleep  
I lie here in bed...

I curl into a ball;  
I hold my knees close;  
my chin touching my chest-  
I look away from the window.

The moon's light reminding me of you-  
your pearly skin, fawless and perfect...  
I bring my arms up,  
wishing they were yours.

At night, when I can't sleep  
I lie here in bed...

I still can smell your scent  
lingering on the pillow next to me;  
I breathe in eagerly  
trying to find some comfort...

At night, when I can't sleep  
I lie here in bed...

This bed seems far too big  
when you're not here with me-  
I feel like a child...  
seeking warmth in a familiar embrace.

Through the window,  
comes a lullaby:  
no words are spoken, just a gentle tone  
humming quietly.

At night, when I can't sleep  
I lie here in bed...

I close my eyes,  
letting my soul fly...  
she wanders above the universe,  
guided by the soft voice.

I finally fall asleep...  
body relaxed, breathing even.

I'm still alone on the bed,  
but now I see you in my mind...  
you hold me near,  
enclosing me in your warmth...

At night, when I can't sleep  
I close my eyes, I hear a lullaby-  
I know you'll be near me  
even when you're not beside me...

* * *

_Now the poems become longer, but who cares...! :P_

_I hope you liked it!_

_See you soon :P_


	22. Fear's Call

_Hello everyone! :D_

_My, what a week... after I lost all my files, I got some of them back only to find that a lot of them were somehow damaged and thus can't be opened (i.e. it's like I don't have them at all)_

_Thankfully, my mood had improved thanks to some REALLY wonderful stories I've read recently :P_

_I promise that I'll go back on working on D.B.S. soon enough (my poor fic... ç.ç), it's just that my bad mood caused a bit of a writer's block..._

_Anyway... ehm, here is another poem, yet again in Gaara's POV. Actually, the timeline is a bit blurred; I mean, at the beginning Gaara is meant to still have Shukaku, but then even I don't quite know if I wanted him captured by the Akatsuki (meaning Shukaku was extacted) or not, so... who knows! :D_

_Oh, and the part with Naruto is 'made up' as in the manga Gaara has yet to see him with his Kyuubi shroud; but I thought the redhaired to see Naruto with the fourth tail out, like against Orochimaru..._

_Well, that's it... read&review! :P_

* * *

**- 22 -**

**_Fear's Call_**

You've seen me lose control more than once...  
now that I think about it,  
I realize you've never said a word on it  
and I can't help but wonder.

I don't know what made you stay silent-  
maybe I con't want to listen what my mind would tell me...

I don't have to ask if it was my looks:  
I know how my inner demon changes me.  
I don't have to ask if it was my eyes:  
you know them almost better than me.

I don't know what made you say nothing-  
maybe I don't want to hear what my mind is telling me...

Were you afraid?  
Yes, I saw it- a cloud dulling your bright eyes...  
while you looked at me,  
I could feel fear trapping your body to the ground.

What were you fearing, though?  
Noe me, that much I know.

I don't understand this voice in my mind-  
what is it trying to tell me?

I feel my body itching to move-  
it's bringing me where you are,  
and I can't do nothing to stop...  
where am I going?

As I reach my destination, the voice grows louder and clearer-  
it is not my voice, it's yours...

Now, I look over at you-  
unable to move, eyes wide...  
I had never seen you lose control,  
never had I thought of how you'd look like.

Your calling gets desperate-  
you beg me not to look at you...

I see your eyes:  
rage and anger radiating off of them-  
but I know better  
and search for what's hidden beneath...

The voice I hear,  
it caomes from your heart- from your soul...

I see all the pain no one can see;  
that's why your soul called to me:  
it's consuming you...  
I don't know what to do...

I'm afraid I might lose you-  
I can't let that happen!

Without thinking, I step forward-  
uncaring of danger, the only important thing is you:  
I'd do anything in my power to bring you back...  
you did it for me already.

You were afraid of what I would think of you,  
if I saw your inner demon come out... weren't you?  
You should know it wouldn't matter anyway:  
I'm in love with your soul and your smile.

I'm surprised you'd think otherwise-  
weren't you the first one to see the real me...?

It's irrilevant the form you take,  
I love you just the way you are.

* * *

_Hope you like it! :D_

_See ya!_


	23. Mother's Watchful Eyes

_Hello!! :D_

_Guys, I'm so happy!! Finally, FINALLY, I get to see the videos on YouTube!! XD With my old computer I couldn't 'cause it lacked the program... but now I can! It's two days that I'm in front of the screen watching things... mainly Naruto Shippuden: here they've just finished (a month ago) with all the fillers, and I'd have to wait until November to see the Shippuden on my Tv, which sucks. In two days I've already seen 18 episodes :P and I gotta say this: I LOVE the opening and ending songs! They're really good!_

_Ok, uhm... the poem... I just have to say that the POV here it's kinda uncommun: it's Gaara's mother POV._

_Here she is different than how she's portraited in the manga: no everybody-hating-cursing-her-son mother, but actually a loving mom that follows her son's every step, no matter what... so, actually, it's Gaara's story told by the eyes of his mother._

_This is the longest poem so far, really: 657 words... whoa! O.o_

_Thanks to Dreaming-of-a-Nightmare and Mariana-same for reviewing! -kiss-_

_Read&Review!_

* * *

**- 23 -**

**_Mother's watchful eyes_**

Since I left you,  
I always looked over you-  
from the very beginning.  
No one knew I was there, of course:  
no one can see me, not even you...

Every step you made, I was right beside you...  
I walked the same path they chose for you...

I was there, when you made your first step  
to an empty room;  
your tiny and chubby hands trying to grab onto something...  
I would have cried of joy- and sorrow,  
if only I had the possibility.

Every step you made, I was right beside you...  
I walked the same path they chose for you...

I grieved alongside you,  
every time other kids shunned you  
and run away, afraid;  
I sat beside you on that swing when,  
in the late afternoon, all the children went home.

Every step you made, I was right beside you...  
I walked the same path they chose for you...

I was just as shocked,  
when your uncle attacked you and tried to kill you...  
both him and your father never understood what my last desire was-  
all of them were too wrapped in themselves:  
foolish people.

Every step you made, I was right beside you...  
I walked the same path they chose for you...

You closed you soul inside a box and hid it,  
so that no one would find it- not even you...  
you became distant and cold, and voilent;  
you killed others to sate a thirst to something you didn't know;  
no one neared you willingly, yet...

Every step you made, I was right beside you...  
I walked the same path they chose for you...

After a few years, I started to feel you drifting farther away:  
every life you destroyed, took a part of your soul with it.  
I was terrified at the thought of seeing you lose your humanity,  
not as a tool to complete your father's schemes.  
You're still pure, my baby, despite all the pain...

Every step you made, I was right beside you...  
I walked the same path they chose for you...

I remember when you were defeated...  
I was anxious, at first, but I'm grateful now- and I know you are as well:  
that kid really made you see things you didn't know existed.  
You started questioning yourself and  
you began to feel again.

Every step you made, I was right beside you...  
I walked the same path they chose for you...

As time went by, you changed-  
bit by bit, a step in front of another,  
slowly but surely you opened up to others.  
You surprised me, with the decision you made  
but I was so happy to see that expression on your face.

Every step you made, I was right beside you...  
I walked the same path they chose for you...

Then, suddenly, you were here beside me-  
I was desperate, though, because that meant just one thing:  
they had took your life.  
I cried my heart out: I didn't want you here- not at that cost...  
but, you were brought back to the world of the living.

Every step you made, I was right beside you...  
I walked the same path they chose for you...

Once again, we both were in debt with that boy:  
he cares a lot for you, my child...  
to the point of seeking revenge over those who took you away,  
and cry over your lifeless body and...  
even shorten his lifespan for you.

My boy, my sweet and innocent little son...  
I always walked beside you, no matter what thorns littered the road  
but, as I see you smiling at the one who saved your life,  
I know you don't need my presence anymore:  
your true Guardian Angel is with you, now...

He found the box you hid  
and he cradles it in his arms, like the precious treasure it is...

Be happy, my baby boy,  
and know that mom will always love you.

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked it, 'cause I tried to give the poor woman a more human and motherly side, and I think I got what I wanted to express..._

_So, give me your opinion! :D_

_See ya!!_


	24. Alone No More

_Hi! :D_

_Sorry to have kept you waiting but I was busy with 'I can do better' and I didn't want to post too many things too close together :P_

_So, this poem is in Naruto's POV; it's in an AU setting and Gaara is a bit OOC_

_Words: 422_

_Read&Review!_

* * *

**- 24 -**

**_Alone No More_**

All my friends are here-  
they're all around me, having fun;  
I laugh and play along,  
I joke an' smile: this is what they expect me to do.

I wonder...  
do they see what's beneath that laugh?

I've always been loud;  
I've always done pranks;  
I dress in orange,  
even when they call me stupid...

And I wonder...  
I know why I do that- do they?

I've done my best, during all these years,  
to be accepted an' to be part of a group...  
I haven't given up, but I know now:  
I will never fit in, not entirely.

I wonder...  
do they see that I'm alone even among crowds?

"You'll never change",  
people say to me...  
they say I'll always be a loud kid,  
the one with a dumb smile on his face, no matter what.

But I wonder...  
what would they say, if they saw what's underneath?

When I'm alone,  
my smile drops: there's no one to smile for.  
I laugh 'cause I try, as hard as I can,  
to see the good of this world...

I wonder, though...  
Am I the only one to see how crude reality is?

When I look at the mirror,  
I see my face- I long to turn away:  
how can the eyes of a child be like mine...?  
I don't want to look like this...

I heard, once, that eyes are mirrors of the soul...  
if that's true, I can't help but be afraid-  
beneath I'm just as broken as my eyes seem...  
is there hope for me to heal?

So I wonder...  
will someone be able to see through?

I sit on a swing, the sun is going down...  
all my friends are already at home.  
My loneliness only grows an' I feel tears forming-  
a voice rings out suddenly, I look up...

"Aren't you lonely, here all on your own?"  
A boy my age, his hair a burning red.  
A hand is outstretched towards me,  
a little smile on his pale face...

"You're alone too...?", I say;  
he nods lightly, still looking at me.  
I take his hand and stand up-  
warmth spreading from his fingers...

"We don't fit with others,  
let's create a group of our own!"

I'm curious...  
who can say they have someone  
that understands them completely,  
without need for words?

I know they're not many-  
in fact, it's just you and me!

* * *

_That's it!_

_I hpoe you lked it! :D_

_Bye bye!!_


	25. What They Think, What I Know

_Hello people! XD_

_I don't know where this poem came from, really... :P I was thinking on writing one on a completely different subject but, like every time, when I want to describe something specific, I just can't get the words out... it happened the same thing when I wrote "Mother's watchful eyes": I wanted a poem told by a mom's point of view but couldn't; then, a day or two later, I picked the pen up (I write the draft on paper) without nothing on my mind and my Mp3 player going, and wrote exactly what I wanted... :D_

_This time it was a bit different 'cause I didn't get what I had been thinking, but the result is quite good!_

_The poem is on the sad/angsty side (more sad than angsty...) and perhaps a bit pessimistic... :P_

_The POV is both Naruto's and Gaara's: some parts are more in Naruto's POV, others more in Gaara's; some could be both talking._

_The setting covers all the way up untill before the shippuden, maybe a bit more on Gaara's side but when he becomes Kazekage he's not really as feared as before so..._

_Oh, I hope the whole concept of _looking_ and _seeing_ will be clear... what I meant is that often times, people look at others but see only what they want to see, not bothering to take in the real form of what they have in front of their eyes, because if they did, they'd see something different and their whole misconceptions would shock them... probably I just confused you more! LOL_

_Anyway, let's get on with it, ne?_

_Words: 603_

_Read&Review! :D_

* * *

**- 25 -**

_**What They Think, What I Know**_

Many people think the most terrible thing is the unknown-  
a large number of those surrounding me,  
fear just that: what they're not acquainted to;  
that is the main reason of their un-trust towards me...

They're afraid of a myth,  
of a creature far above their reach.

They don't know how to face something  
they can't see the true form of-  
because of this, they always stare at me...  
the scrutiny does not go unnoticed; do they see that?

That people cannot look at me in the eye, though:  
if they did, they'd see a boy- they want someone to hate.

I hear their heart-rate increase, whenever I'm around.  
I hear the ragged breaths, forcing their way through their throats,  
if I stare at them a minute too long.  
I hear the blood rushing through muscles, ready to break into a run anytime...

When I'm near enough,  
I distinguish every movement their body makes.

It's easy for me to detect the signs:  
I see how, every time I enter a room, their eyes search franticly for a way out;  
I smell fear and terror saturating the air, even when I don't move;  
I feel their gaze pressing down on me, even at night.

They never leave me be:  
the company they give me, is not the one I need...

I'll admit... sometimes I act in ways  
that'd make them fear me, because otherwise...  
I'd simply be some face to forget as soon as it gets out of sight-  
however, they'll always be there... in the back of my mind, forever.

I can always recall their face, without a doubt:  
creatures like the one inside me have very long memory- they remember everything...

I don't want to be forgotten, I'm still young.  
I don't want to be accused of things I had no control over.  
I don't want to be ignored, so I'll prove I'm worth to be respected.  
I don't want to be hated.

There are so many things they don't know about me;  
I'd like to show them how many things I can be...

I'm loud and talk so much-  
their only responses are a glare and a warning;  
they don't care about my reasons, to them I'm not worth the bother:  
they have their life to live and I have no right to interfere.

When I walk down the streets, I'm dismissed like something un-important-  
no one would ever try to understand...

I look over the city from the highest spot:  
I see people walk by, in and out of the various stores;  
I hear the bristling sound of voices and music mixing together under the streetlamps;  
I feel the atmosphere enchasing the city- warm and living...

My secret place is far from them:  
here there's just me, the night, the moon and the stars...

But most of all, wherever I am, there is only silence.  
It is a presence following me, a shadow that no light can clear;  
I feel constantly inside a desert's night:  
in the cold and the dark, a place with a never-ending changing ground...

I have nothing to hold on to but the belief that,  
whatever they say or do, I am human- despite what's inside me.

They all think the most terrifying thing is what they don't know, but they're wrong;  
the things you know better, are the most terrible, because you know they won't ever change.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! I certanly do! :P_

_I'm not entirely sure I agree with that last sentence, though, even if I wrote it... maybe to a certain extent..._

_Well, ja ne! :D_


	26. Day Of Birth, Day Of Death

_Hello! :D_

_I'm here with yet another poem... this one had been in my mind for a while, but it just refused to come out the way I wanted: I kept writing the first few lines but they didn't feel right, none of them rubbed me the right way..._

_I think this version is as good as it was going to be and, even though I wanted it to be longer, I decided not to trust my luck... if I tried to continue this poem, I might have screwed it up and that would have been a pity really... :P_

_Well... this one is in yet another 'uncommun' POV: it's Minato's, 'cause after a poem from a mom's point of view, I wanted one from a father's eyes . near the end, is mentioned also Kushina (who's already dead whae Minato speaks) and the "you" is clearly referred to Naruto... a _baby_ Naruto, because the whole poem is set just before Kyuubi's attack..._

_Words: 414_

_I think that's all... Read&Review! :D_

* * *

**- 26 -**

**Day Of Birth, Day Of Death**

All is quiet, inside this room...  
the silence pins where I stand:  
it isn't a comfortable one,  
but is scary and terrible;  
the clock alone breaks this stillness.

My skin ripples with cold;  
my body shakes slightly;  
my heart is heavy...

I look out the window, yet again:  
against the dark night sky, raising amounts of orange...  
it's not the sun's light, though, as much as I wish it to be.  
Something else is the source of that glow;  
a beast as old as time itself is coming, coming our way.

Minutes. Mere minutes away, is our fate waiting...  
everyone's life in my hands, everyone trusting me-  
they'll fight, risking everything they have...

I know I have to go,  
I can't let them all die;  
the noise from outside is becoming unbearable: they're calling for me.  
My time is drawing to an end-  
I'll do what is needed, no matter how hard it'll be.

My body seem to know it- what my destiny is;  
my heart beats fast, soon it won't be possible anymore...  
I'm strangely calm, though...

I have just one thing I'll regret, or maybe two:  
I won't be there through hard times,  
I won't be there when you'll become a man...  
I know you'll archive your every dream-  
and I'm sorry, so very sorry, for what I'm about to do...

I hope you won't hate me for this;  
this village, that I love more that my life- I leave it in your hands:  
I trust you to protect it with your soul...

Your mother, oh your mother...  
she was beautiful and strong, she wanted you so much,  
yet she left us before all this started-  
she never saw you...  
she never held you to her chest...

For all things I wish I could change, this is the most important;  
I held you near, I still do, despite the tears threatening to fall-  
you are one of the best things that ever happened to me.

I head out the door to meet my fate, with you in my arms,  
and I smile sadly as you sleep peacefully...  
I hug you tight and close my eyes, holding the feeling deep in my being 'cause,  
through it all, I know you'll never remember any of this-  
the feel of your tiny body will encourage me to meet the end...

* * *

_I hope you liked it! :D_

_I think it's really sad that Naruto won't ever remember his father's touch, but knowing that he doesn't even know who is father (and mother, too) is, is even sadder..._

_Well, ja ne!_


	27. I Know Him Enough

_Hi everyone!! :D_

_I'm here with a brand new poem! Finished a couple hours ago during a BOOORING art class (it's not that I don't like art, mind you, it's my teacher that's so fing boring you can't imagine...)... after all, also writing poems is a form of art, right?? XD_

_Yet again it's in an un-ordinary POV (I'm into them lately, it seems :P): Jiraya a.k.a. Ero-sensei because I see him as one of Naruto's most precious people, not to mention his god-father... I chose him also because, to be honest, his -SPOILER- death had shocked me a lot... ç.ç so let's say it's a sort of 'tribute' to the old pervert: I quite miss him, you know..._

_This is set little before Jiraya's fight against Pein; the "he" is clearly Naruto..._

_Words: 435_

_Enjoy! :D_

_Read&Rewiew!_

* * *

**- 27 -**

_**I Know Him Enough**_

I've known him for a relatively short time;  
I met him, really met him, when he was eleven-  
messy, obnoxious, annoying; it was impossible not to notice him:  
he made sure no one would let their gaze pass him by indifferently.

When I saw him that time,  
my mind was focused on just one thought...

The other real time I met him, years before,  
he was nothing more than a small child, newly parent-less;  
my heart had clenched tight:  
his cry had made me think- he'd known he'd lost something important...

In this world, where we're so used to violence,  
the ability to make others smile is a rare gift- a very rare gift:  
I'm glad someone like you has been blessed with it.

Many people tries to hate him for what he represents;  
some of them can do it while others cannot, because they see the real thing...

I know what he had to face all his life;  
most of those who despise him, wouldn't last long in his shoes...  
yet he doesn't let them win-  
words can hurt so much, you feel yourself tear apart...

In this world, where physical wounds are so common,  
I'm glad there's someone like you:  
your mere presence makes a battered soul heal again.

When I see him standing proud, eyes on the horizon,  
it's like having in front of me his father's shadow...

He's improved a lot in there few years-  
he does his best, always trying to surpass his limits,  
as to not let down  
those who believe in him.

In a world like this, where facades are always put on,  
it's refreshing to find someone so genuine-  
happiness an' anger in plain sight for everyone to see...

All his friends care about him-  
he's done so much for them, putting everyone's safety before his own.

I don't know if I'll live long enough to see him achieve his greatest dream;  
for now, I'll simply stay by his side and teach him all I know,  
to help him to get stronger:  
he'll need a strong spirit, for there's so much pain yet to come.

In a world like this, where people is taught to suffocate emotions,  
to be so soft may be dangerous: people dies and betrays...  
leaving behind grief an' pieces of a broken heart...

I'm not all that worried about him, though,  
because I know him and I know he's a special person: he'll get through it all.

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_

_I want to propose something: if one of you has a special wish for a poem, bring it on! Just one condition: it has to be Gaara/Naruto related... their POV or about them :D Think about it!_

_Ja ne, for now! :P_


	28. Monster's Lonely Night

_Hi! :D_

_Here for you a new poem! At first I tried to write it song-like... I was able, at least for the first part; but I couldn't finish it immediately, so by the time I completed it, I had already forgotten the 'music'... _

_With this one I got back to Gaara: it's in third person's POV but it's about him... I had wanted a 'happy ending' for this but it just didn't come, so I stopped where I did leaving a not-completely negative feeling at the end._

_The setting is Gaara's childhood... after Yashamaru's death, when everything is so MUCH for him to take in..._

_Words: 241 (it's rather short...)_

_Read&Review! :D_

* * *

**- 28 -**

**_Monster's Lonely Night_**

When everyone's asleep,  
tucked safely in their bed,  
still there's someone standing there-  
standing out there...

All alone, in the moonlight,  
all he does is look up.

He shuts his eyes;  
the dark inside is so bright: it surrounds him completely,  
he cannot see and it scares him greatly-  
he is lost and the light is so far, far away...

All alone, in the moonlight,  
all he does is search for something- he doesn't even know what...

Reaching out blindly, the hand grasps nothing  
but a few grains of sand;  
the wind's blow is fiercely grating-  
scraping against his skin.

All alone, in the moonlight,  
everything he's searching for escapes him...

He's the monster in every fairy tale;  
the living nightmare used to scare children;  
his tries to be acknowledged, all seem to fail-  
he's the personification of the deepest evil...

All alone, in the moonlight,  
his burden is heavier now than ever...

The voices in his mind-  
insults and scathing words-  
make his whole body quiver  
and he tries hard not to get crushed.

All alone, in the moonlight,  
he uses all his energy not to cry out loud...

He wonders, a desperate wail  
spreading through the vast night sky:  
"Why has it to be so difficult?"  
"Why does this life have to be lived...?"

All alone, in the moonlight,  
he prays for something to give him a reason to go on living...

* * *

_Hope you liked it! :D_

_Thanks to both Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare abd Mariana-same for their reviews!! -hugs-_

_Ja ne!!_


	29. Losing You Again

_Hello! :D_

_Oh, it's at least two weeks since I last updated this... well, I got a bit distracted by school and other things and I couldn't get an idea out of my mind for this long " then, I turned to my cousin for ideas (it's the second time I do that: I usually think of 'topics' on my own, but couldn't get any...) and I told her "Ok, I need a topic for a poem, d'you have any??" and she came up with 'sunset' (kinda cliché, I know :P), saying it's a word that makes you think of romantic stuff..._

_I kind of liked the idea... and I tried to write something off it, I DID write a short poem - this:_

' I see the sun plunge into the ocean an'  
my eyes, while open, see things belonging to another time;  
as the stars shine in the horizon, I wish you were here with me.  
The sand is warm under my bare feet but  
the loneliness spreads cold through my soul. '

_Then I decided to write a longer one (as the last eight or so were quite long) keeping that aura of romanticism and a bit of melancony... but I ended up doing a completely different thing " even if bits of the poem up here are inside the finished one..._

_I know I said, a while back, that there wouldn't have been any more character deaths in this collection aside from "Peace's Whisper" and "Slippery Fingers" but the poem just turned out that way... I'm not saying I don't like it, though :P quite the opposite, in fact: it's very heartfelt and (if I do say so myself) heart breaking..._

_Uhm, well, you have been warned... just one more thing: it's Naruto's POV, to make it up for his missed birthday :D yeah, not the happiest 'Happy Birthday' but whatever, I had forgot XP_

_Words: 401_

_Read&Review! :D_

* * *

**- 29 -**

_**Losing You Again**_

Today, I'm not feeling like myself...  
when I woke up, a few days ago,  
news reached me like a blow-  
I failed to breathe, I was shocked.

Few things have made me feel  
so helpless an' useless...

I still remember how at home I had felt,  
the last time we met; I wanted to stay here, you remember?  
I'd been so happy to finally call you mine,  
I'd waited that long to tell you... and now...

When they told me what had happened to you,  
I felt myself crumble inside.

Standing in front of you-  
your body un-moving an' cold-  
I wished I could have done something,  
anything to have you back...

No one had been there with you;  
if I could, I'd give part of my life again...!

But you're gone now.  
My friends keep telling me to move forward...  
I try to but it just seems I can't:  
without you here, I don't know how.

I can barely keep my heart beating:  
its sound hollow, kinda mocking...

I know I'm not the only one  
that has lost a loved one-  
you had a lot of people who cared about you;  
I know your siblings miss you a whole lot...

I know, I know, I know.  
Yet, we had something special; they won't ever understand.

You wouldn't approve of me, for how I'm acting...  
you'd look at me and frown;  
you'd scold me, saying this isn't who I am-  
that I don't hide, never...

You aren't here to that, though;  
I'm free to be weak, at least for now...

You are right, I'm hiding...  
but I need it:  
here I can let the tears fall,  
here I can try an' let you go...

I don't think I can do it.  
You left me behind for the second time.

So I'm standing here  
and the sun is sinking below the horizon-  
an' I am sinking too...  
slowly drowning from all the pain inside.

I feel the sand, still warm,  
teasing my bare feet... an' I wish...

My eyes are staring at the sun,  
but they see things from a different time... an' I wish...

I wish you'd embrace me once more...  
only loneliness wraps its arms around me,  
spreading cold through my soul:  
where the feel of you still is.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! :D_

_I know it's not very joyful... I know it's anything BUT joyful, still I think Naruto'd feel that way if Gaara died again (which will happen, sooner or later anyway)..._

_I myself felt sad while writing it down on the computer :D_

_Ja ne for now!  
Temari 88_


	30. What Ties Them Together

_Hello! :D_

_Today is NOT a good day, in spite of that though, I'll act as if nothing happend... or better yet, I'll suppress some of my anger because you guys have nothing to do with my family problems..._

_Strangely enough, I wrote this poem directly on the computer (bypassing the 'hand-written' stage where I usually have a first version of the poems): I needed a way to somehow calm myself and, like always, music and writing and/or reading provided this sort of effect... more or less :P_

_Ok, umh... I started this without an idea, I just began typing and the words came on their own... here I ended up writing in Sakura's POV, about Naruto... I think this one gives a more direct view of how Naruto's peers see him, for how he is and for everything he'd done for Sakura and all his friends... how he has changed all their lifes with the right word, the right gesture, the right touch :D_

_**No** NarutoSakura as a romantic pairing; mentioned **NarutoGaara**, though XP_

_Words: 358_

_Read&Review! :D_

* * *

**- 30 -**

_**What Ties Them Together**_

We all have something in common.  
Through our differences,  
something has always tied us together.

When we were young,  
we did a lot of hurtful things;  
neither stopped to ponder:  
kids often do mean jokes,  
they don't realize…

There is a fine line between  
playing and making fun of.  
Young ones don't know where to stop.

So was I, so were you…  
So we all were;  
don't look at me that way-  
you know I'm right.  
This, that I'm saying, it's the truth.

Some ignored him;  
some snapped at him– I did this often;  
some outright shunned him.

Thinking back now,  
I can't help but hate myself:  
I'd been so cruel to him.  
When you all recall those times,  
what do you see?

I am ashamed of the younger me  
and I believe you are too.  
We're older now…

Now, when I see him walk by,  
I find myself smiling fondly:  
he always stands so proud,  
determined and strong-  
it's impossible not to be awed…

He considers us his precious people…  
he'd give his life for us if need be…  
I know we all feel honored for this.

Over the years, I've started to see him  
as a brother and one of my best friends:  
I know he'll be there for me, anytime.  
Everyone who's grown to care for him,  
wishes him the best…

I've seen happiness at its purest:  
I saw him with his loved one,  
I saw him with his most precious person.

The smiles adorning his face then,  
were the most beautiful I've ever seen…  
the way he touched his love's cheek  
was so tender,  
like he feared he'd break it…

His love-  
that is the most precious thing we have.  
That, is the thing we cherish.

We all have made a promise-  
among ourselves: just as he helped us all,  
in one way or another,  
we will do everything in our power  
to help him when needed.

This is the least we can do.  
This is everything we'd want to do.  
This is what ties us together.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! :P_

_I wanted to put into words the importance Naruto had in the changed view his peers have of him after they talk/fight/look at and with him..._

_Ja ne! :D_


	31. Doing Everything To Protect You

_Hi! :D_

_I wrote this poem a while back (something like... three months ago) but when my computer went to hell I lost it and only last week I retrived the hand-written copy- than I gave to one of my friends, which now lives in Spain, and it took her this long to find a way to give me the paper back so I could type it down again and post it here... ;P_

_I got for you another poem in a non Naruto or Gaara's POV; the ones talking here are none other than Temari and Kankurou.  
I wanted to have something from their point of view because they're Gaara's only family and the only ones who stayed by his side more or less at all times, weather they liked it or not... they're the ones who'd witnessed the difficulties Gaara passed to change (while Naruto and the others just sort of came into the picture at change completed)_

_The one starting is Kankurou, then both of them and then Temari... and it repeats_

_Words: 334_

_Read&Review! :P_

**

* * *

**

- 31 -

**_Doing Everything To Protect You_**

I always thought of you  
as someone to fear-  
they did what they did to you  
for that sole purpose...  
you were to be feared by all,  
even your own family.

We could do close to nothing  
to protect you-  
we saw you so rarely...

I was the oldest and yet,  
every time as much as heard your name,  
I shuddered involuntarily.  
From time to time, I felt the urge to get close to you...  
but then, I heard dad say it-  
"Your mission is to kill him, understood?!"

We could do close to nothing  
to protect you-  
they never gave us the chance to know you...

Even if killing was part  
of our everyday life,  
I couldn't help but turn my head away  
when it was you who did it:  
you slaughtered the enemies without mercy;  
your soulless eyes scared me.

We could do close to nothing  
to protect you-  
we'd become too much afraid of you...

I had lost all hope:  
I thought I hadn't tried hard enough.  
I can only thank whoever is up there...  
because that blond boy  
proved me how wrong I was;  
I never felt happier, knowing I was mistaking.

We could do close to nothing  
to protect you-  
we weren't able to get through your walls...

I saw you change:  
I was there, when you smiled that first time...  
you said we were a family,  
that you wanted to share everything with us.  
I never felt so proud and grateful:  
we really owe that loud kid one.

We could do close to nothing  
to protect you-  
we were still young and didn't know many things...

We don't fear you anymore;  
we'll stick around even if you don't wanna;  
we've just started to really know you;  
we see how much is hidden beneath your eyes;  
we know, now, how soft your gaze can be,  
when you smile at us shyly...

We could do close to nothing  
to protect you-  
now, we'll give everything we have.

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_

_I felt it was important to have their view of both Gaara and, also, Naruto in this collection..._

_I don't know really how long this'll go on... as long as I get ideas with those two, I suppose XD_

_Ja ne! :D_


	32. Fighting Against Oneself

_Hello! :D_

_I don't feel like spending too much time on the introduction, this time :P_

_With this I go back to Gaara's POV (I was starting to miss it, to be honest LOL); ok... what to say, what to say...? Ah! Got it! :P I don't know why, but my 'dark' side took over while writing this ;P so the poem that came out must be set when Shukaku is still inside Gaara because it tents to be on the 'crazy' personality side..._

_To be more precise, I think the right moment for this little thing to be set is somewhere between when Gaara meets Naruto and Shikamaru at the hospital (where he tries to kill Lee) and the start of the attack to Konoha... so that Naruto already has given Gaara a piece of his mind, but he hasn't completely changed the red-haired's view on the world :D_

_Words: 230 (quite short...)_

_That's it, now off you go to read (and review)! :D_

* * *

**- 32 -**

_**Fighting Against Oneself**_

I know it's wrong.  
I know I'll be looked down upon  
for this feeling I have.  
I know some of them will consider me  
even more insane.

They're used to judge others:  
it's a way to hide their own skeletons.

I know it's wrong,  
but I don't care-  
since when do I listen  
to what they say to me?  
I never did and I never will.

They don't want their secrets to be known,  
so they focus on me, the crazy one.

I realize the emotion I feel  
is far from being pure-  
it is akin to an obsession:  
I lust after him, his presence,  
his warmth... his life.

When I think of him,  
I get restless- I want to taste him...

When I follow him in secret,  
my hand keeps twitching;  
I want to hear him scream out loud;  
I want to feel his red blood on my skin.  
I want him to make me feel alive.

Somewhere deep in my mind,  
I know this obsession is wrong...

When I observe him through his window,  
it is difficult to resist those urges...  
despite what I am, I don't want to hurt him-  
I can't bring myself to harm him;  
I try to push the voice inside me down...

I try to resist, I try to ignore it-  
I'm succeeding, for now...

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_

_I wanted to point out the fact that Gaara was probably aware that he was 'controlled' by Shukaku's wishes but couldn't do much against them, as much as he tried... or that it was very difficult for him not to lose control..._

_Ja ne! :D_


	33. Now I Can Say It

_Hellooo! :D_

_I was staring at the blank page of my Word trying to find something to write (a story) but nothing came to mind... ù.ù then I thought "Ok, if I have no ideas for a fic, I'll try with a poem..." so I started tryping and, as always, I was listening to some music... oddly enough the song that was going when I begun typing was 'Inside of You' by Hoobastank XP_

_After I stopped to actually read what few words I had wrote, I found myself smirking: an idea had popped in my mind :D and, seeing that I had the intention of writing a poem on THAT, I said "Why not...!" so here I am! ;P_

_Surprisingly enough, it took me something like an hour to write it... it may seem a lot of time, but given the fact that it usually takes me at least two days (because I write the poems during boring classes; rarely I start a poem at home), it's quite the feat XD_

_Some details about the poem: it's Gaara's POV (even if I started it wthout intending it to be; seems I just love his POV! XP); timeline... Shippuden/post Shuppuden, but nothing defined so decide for yourself :D_

_One last thing: if you haven't already understood... LEMON!! XP_

_I'm quite proud of myself for this... but now I have a feeling I won't be able to write something like this again... I sure hope that won't be the case: I don't want to end this collection just yet! *pouts*_

_Words: 825 (officially the longest poem of this collection! Wow! O.o) _

_Ok, I'm blabbing too much...! XP _

_Read&Review!_

* * *

**- 33 -**

_**Now I Can Say It**_

I feel my hands shaking,  
my chest rising faster  
than I ever thought possible,  
my breathing heavier  
than I ever heard it…

How come  
that just a look from you  
has me react this way…?  
Not a word spoken,  
yet I struggle to stay upright.

Why do you have this effect on me?  
Why do I long to--?

I'm nowhere near you,  
but the heat I feel sure is yours;  
my throat fails me:  
I want to say something  
but I can't…

And if could release the breath held inside,  
only a moan would pass through…  
I want to feel that warmth;  
I want to touch it;  
I want to stop this trembling.

Is it the cold…?  
No, the room is so warm…

Reaching out, I close the distance.  
You enclose my hand in yours  
and some of that heat  
seeps into my body-  
some part of me now feels complete.

You smile lightly-  
you know what I feel,  
even better that I do…  
so I'll let you guide me  
wherever you'll take me.

I am lost within your world  
and I don't want to be rescued…

I close my eyes  
but I still see your face in front of me.  
I let myself being led,  
wherever you want:  
I don't feel fear when I'm with you.

I look up at you  
and see your love for me  
shining through that smile-  
my breath catches,  
my eyes sting a little…

It seems impossible, for me,  
to feel this loved, yet it's true.

Grazing your cheek softly,  
I lead you down and kiss you  
giving everything I have…  
you have no idea  
how much your love means to me…

I want you to teach me  
everything I don't know;  
I want to tell you  
just how much you mean to me-  
I want you to know how much I love you.

I know you don't need me to say it,  
but I also know how you long to hear it…

Things are so blurred  
I can't distinguish a word you say-  
no need, though, 'coz  
your hands and lips speak for you  
as my body responds on its own…

Of the millions' things I want to say,  
only your name comes out-  
whispered, moaned, needy…  
worshipped and loved  
above everything in this word.

I'm naked before you- physically and mentally;  
I'm giving myself to you: I'm yours to take…

I've always felt complete with you by my side…  
but only now that you're inside me  
I feel a part of my soul heal  
and all of my being is  
overwhelmed by your presence.

You take things slow,  
you are gentle and passionate-  
your every caress cherishes me…  
your every kiss burns hot on my skin…  
your every thrust sends shivers up my spine…

And I can only hold you close  
and kiss, and thrust, and caress back.

Your deep and slightly shaking breath,  
the way the moon reflects off your eyes,  
the contrast between your skin and mine-  
details now carved in my mind  
that will forever remind me of this night…

The sound of your voice,  
strained and low, saying my name  
as you still your thrusts, has me over the edge-  
I hold you even closer and  
whisper your name in return.

I don't know why I waited this long,  
but with you here I feel there's nothing I can't do.

Before letting you move again,  
I lock our gazes together and  
I find that I can finally say it: "I love you."  
Your eyes water as you smile yet again  
and kiss me tenderly…

I took you by surprise, I can tell:  
I stole your role, this time around,  
but I know you're happy that I did it.  
I hold you face in my hands  
and touch our foreheads together…

I give your nose a peck- and you giggle.  
I smile up at you and say it again: "I love you."

* * *

_Hope you liked it! __Personally it's one of my favourites! _

_I know it's very long, but I couldn't bring myself to do it any shorter (I had to cut some parts as it is, otherwise it'd be even longer) because it's Gaara talking: he always pays so much attention to everything -even TOO much-... and to me, it was more than just 'sex' so... :D_

_I was not all that expilcit, but I think the poem was very clear about both the love-making pure and simple and also the feelings involved..._

_Well, let me know what you think!  
Ja ne! :D_


End file.
